Demigods go to Hogwarts
by multi-fandom awesomeness
Summary: This is your typical "Demigods go to Hogwarts" story. The seven, the Stoll brothers, Nico, Thalia, Will and Lou Ellen go to teach DADA at Hogwarts and protect the Golden Trio. Please R&R! Snape is a son of Hades. Set after The BoO but during The OoTP. RON BASHING! I am doing my disclaimer here so... All rights go to JK Rowling and Rick Riordan. I own only the plot!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Percy's POV

It was an ordinary day at Camp-Half Blood. Well, as ordinary as you can get for a demigod. I was sitting by the lake with Annabeth. We were enjoying a nice picnic full of blue food. Suddenly, the Stoll brothers come in the room.

"Percy!"

"Annabeth!"

"Chiron needs you in the Big House for a meeting!"

"NOW!" They yelled simultaneously.

"Okay, Okay geez I'm coming!" I yelled back to them. Annabeth packed up the food, disappointed that we couldn't finish our picnic.

"Come on Seaweed-Brain, we have to go." She gave me a quick peck on my cheek and ran towards the Big House. I sprinted after her, trying to catch up but with no luck. As I got there, I looked around. The seven, the Stoll brothers, Nico and Lou Ellen were all sitting around at a table. Well, almost. Nico was kind of half in the room and half in the shadows. A couple moments after Will came in, Thalia followed with a major dramatic entrance she must have gotten from Zeus. Now, I am currently in the Big House with the others, waiting for Chiron to start.  
"Now" Chiron started. "You all will be going to a school-"

"What!" exclaimed Thalia. "I am not going to a school! I have duties for Lady Artemis." She said, hoping to get out of this quest.

"Like I was saying," Chiron began again. "You will be going to a school in England for witches and wizards called Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry." No one could contain their laughter. Everyone was on the floor laughing their heads off, including me. Chiron continued," In this school, you will have to protect a boy named Harry Potter from an evil wizard who goes by the name Voldemort-" Everyone started laughing again, until Piper controlled herself and charm spoke us to shut up. "-and his followers, the Death Eaters." Everyone managed to stifle their giggles until I said.

"Wow, I wonder how Thantos feels about that." That started a wave of laughter.

"If he's an evil wizard who killed thousands of people, how come I've never heard of him." Nico asked.  
"His real name is Tom Marvolo Riddle." Nico visibly paled. Chiron explained the tale of Harry Potter to us. I've got to admit it. Even though we've been through so much more than him, I still feel bad for the dude. "You will all be arriving tomorrow so I suggest you pack up after this meeting." We all nodded. "One more thing," Chiron added," you all will be teaching the Defense Against the Dark Arts at this school in order to prepare the students of Hogwarts for _real_ battle, physical battle, not just using their wands." We all groaned at the thought of having to teach at a wizard's school. Chiron explained we would have the same classes as Harry, but when he had DADA, we would be teaching that class. We would also be staying with the Golden Trio at the Weasley's house called 'The Burrow'. We all nodded, there was no use arguing with him now, and went to go pack our things.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Annabeth's POV

Moments later we were all waiting under Thalia's tree. Suddenly, a lady wearing quite unusual clothes with a pointy hat and a wand appeared out of nowhere.

"Hello!" she said a little too cheerfully. After you get thrown into Tartarus, you get sick of people talking like the world is full of rainbows and unicorns. When none of us replied she said, "My name is Molly Weasley. I assume Chiron told you all about Voldemort and Harry?" We all nodded. "Okay, so I know about your background as well as the Order. The Order of the Phoenix is a small anti-Voldemort group trying to protect Harry. You will be staying in my house, The Burrow with my sons and daughter and my youngest son's friends Harry and Hermione. I presume you know about the Golden Trio correct?" No one said anything so I decided to speak up.

"Yes." I said. "We know all about them, Chiron told us. We've heard their adventures and thought they're not nearly as bad as ours, but they are very advanced and we see the need to protect them." Molly gave me a warm smile. She reminded me of Sally. Just before she was about to say something else I stopped her. "Wait a second, you have how many sons?"

"I have six, dear."

"And you have one daughter?" I half asked-half yelled.

"Oh my gods I feel so bad for her! Imagine being the only girl with six boys! Ugh!" Piper yelled.

"Beauty Queen, your Aphrodite is showing." said Leo.

"That's because she's my mother you idiot!" exclaimed Piper as she slapped Leo on the head with a loud _THUD_. Although I wasn't Piper's sister, I still really _did_ feel bad for her. Everyone ignored Leo's ignoring and him rubbing his head and I continued my conversation with Molly.

"What are their names?" I asked Molly.

"Well, from oldest to youngest that would be Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George-they're twins- Ron and then Ginny."

"And she's the youngest too!" yelled Piper. Now I _really_ felt bad for her.

"Anyway" continued Molly. "You will be staying with us until school starts. I think you demigods have your own vault. Take as much money as you want to, but don't lose it. After we go to Gringotts, the bank, we will buy your school supplies and then wait for school to start!" _Alright, that sounds easy enough_ I thought to myself.

Hermione's POV

Mrs. Weasley has just informed us that we will be hosting American exchange students here in the burrow. I was pretty excited for them to come. I know that they used to go to a more physical camp and don't use magic a lot **(A/N Molly told them that much)** so I can't wait to teach them.

 _-the next day-_

I woke to a loud _thump_ coming from the direction of the kitchen. Ginny and I groaned, stretching as we got up, along with the rest of the Burrow. We opened the door to find the American exchange students. They all looked different in their own way, but I mostly focused on the leaders.

The two in the middle, obviously a couple, were standing hand in hand. The boy looked like Harry, but a lot more fit, a lot more scars and a surfer's tan. The girl looked _very_ intelligent. She was scanning the room as if she were analyzing everything which, she probably was. Turns out, her name was Annabeth Chase and I hate to admit it but, she's smarter than me! I ignored any jealously I felt about that. This wasn't the time.

 _-time skip to dinner-_

At the dinner table, Leo made a flame in his _hand_ and they all threw food into it muttering something under their breath. I looked at Ron and Harry for answers because I was _very_ confused. Ron looked like he was going to faint.

"Why did you do that?" I asked curiously.

Annabeth replied with "It's part of our religion. We're Greek so we have to make sacrifices to the gods." I nodded. It was a bit strange but if it was their religion, who am I to tell them not to do that. Ron obviously didn't get that.

He replied with a laugh followed by a," Ha! You actually believe in that rubbish! That's _so_ stupid!" Percy, who I thought was the calm one, got _very_ mad.

"I don't insult your religion and I would appreciate it if you wouldn't insult mine." His eyes got very violent and he sat back down.

Percy's POV

Who the Hades does that Ron think he is? He insulted my religion like it was nothing! I sat back down giving him a level 5 glare. Basically the _whole_ camp rated my glared on a scale from one to ten.

1-LOL stop you're annoying me  
2- The Stolls' just pulled a prank on me  
3- seriously stop you're annoying but it's not even funny  
4- you just made me hurt myself  
5- you need to stop right now or I _will_ kill you  
6- I want you to die  
7-go to Tartarus  
8-you hurt my friends/family  
9- wolf glare  
10- you hurt Annabeth

Yeah so anyway, although my level 5 glare I kind of weak, it probably scarred the kid for life. He looked at me horrified and I inwardly smirked. He deserved that. Besides, that glare wasn't even the best I could do. I got another half of a list.

-after dinner-

Hermione's POV

Percy decided to help Molly with the dishes. Considering that glare he gave Ron, he was being really nice. Ron pulled us (Harry and I) upstairs to discuss the new kids, which I didn't want to do but was forced to by Ron. "That Percy bloke is definitely a Death Eater." said Ron. "I mean, no normal wizard does that, gives you a death glare and then offers to help your mum with the dishes. Harry and I shared a glance. Finally I decided to speak up.

"Ron, they're _not_ Death Eaters. Percy got mad at you because you insulted their religion and personally, I don't know how he didn't punch you after you literally said his religion was fake."

"I said that because it _is_ fake. No ordinary wizard believes in that trash."

"Ron!" I scolded. "You can't say that about someone's beliefs!" Ron decided to start spying on them and interrogate them to figure out if they're Death Eaters or not. "Well," I said. "I for one most certainly will _not_ spy on people just because they're a little different. You have fun doing that but I hope you realize there are professors so I'm going to bed before you come up with another clever idea to get us killed or worse, expelled before we even _start_ the school year.

 **(A/N How do you like it so far? Ron is already suspicious but Hermione is not buying it and neither is Harry. Good luck with that Ron!)**


End file.
